vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smells Like Teen Spirit
Smells Like Teen Spirit is the sixth episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries and the fiftieth episode of the series. Summary WELCOME BACK SENIORS — On the first day of their senior year, , , and are still reeling from recent events, while seems to be enjoying everything a little too much. is annoyed by a new house-guest, and everyone is surprised by the arrival of a new student in 's history class. asks for help when he realizes he made a serious mistake. Meanwhile, continues to carry out his latest assignment from . Plot human blood bag. To make matters even more complicated, has enrolled at Mystic Falls High as well. She's also living with the Salvatores now. Meanwhile, Vicki tells Matt that there may be a way for him to help bring her back, and he agrees to do what he can. Jeremy catches wind of this and brings news of it to Anna, who notes that if Vicki has a strong enough anchor in the world of the living, she might be able to cross over for good.O f course, there'd be a nasty price to pay for this. Bonnie gets angry when she discovers Jeremy has been talking to Anna rather than her about Vicki's plot. Because Dana was brutally murdered by Stefan last episode, there's now an opening on the cheerleading squad — which is filled by Rebekah, who snidely informs Caroline that she's joining the team, then reveals that she has it in for the blonde vamp: she wants her spunk, her popularity, and maybe even her boyfriend. Tyler's been acting erratic ever since becoming a hybrid. When he decides he's had enough of football for one afternoon, he compels the coach to end practice early so he and his teammates can go “get drunk” at that night's back-to-school bonfire. And then, after Caroline tells him he might want to be a little more subtle about his vampirism, he watches admiringly as Rebekah performs some stunning feats of gymnastics for an appreciative crowd. Elena heads to the gym, shaken by another encounter with Stefan on the school's track (he called her a “human blood bag"). Damon appears, as he always manages to do when Elena's alone, and she reveals to him that she has a new plan: lock Stefan up until Klaus's spell somehow breaks. Before the bonfire, Elena and everyone else discuss their latest plan. She's going to lure Stefan away so that Alaric can shoot him with tranquilizers. Damon will distract Rebekah with his manly charms. Caroline will prep the old Forbes jail cell so it's ready for Stefan. All they need now is Tyler's mom's stash of vervain — but when they ask the newborn hybrid for his help, he balks, saying that incarcerating Stefan wouldn't be in Klaus's best interests. With that, Damon realizes that Tyler's been sired —meaning he has a strong loyalty to Klaus, his creator. As a bonfire burns in the woods, a large number of candles burn in Matt's room. He's performing the spell to anchor Vicki to the world of the living, which will also give her the ability to go places Matt isn't. As luck would have it, the witchcraft works — but there's one hitch. Vicki has made a deal with the original witch: she can't stay in the real world unless she helps restore the world's balance. And the only way to do that is by killing Elena so that Klaus can't make any more hybrids with her blood. At the bonfire, Elena drinks and snarks at Stefan, while Damon walks over to a marshmallow-burning Rebekah and starts flirting. Elena watches stonily, and Stefan notes with delight that she's jealous. She assures him that she isn't and storms off to the bleachers; predictably, he follows her. After they go, Rebekah coyly tells Damon she knows he's trying to distract her —then, after telling him no fight between the two of them could ever be fair, she stabs him right in the gut. Stefan approaches Elena on the bleachers, telling her she's drunk and that he'll take her home. She responds by climbing over the railing and taunting him by pretending to fall back — until she actually does fall off the edge. Stefan rushes to the side of the structure, and she careens into his arms. “I knew you'd catch me,” she says. Then, just as he puts her down, Ric shoots Stefan several times in the back. Elena and Alaric rush to get Stefan in Ric's car as a panicked Matt tells Bonnie that Vicki's out for blood. Vicki manages to use a cigarette to set a trail of gasoline on fire, a trail that leads straight to Ric's car. Elena and Stefan are trapped inside and despite Ric's best efforts, Elena can't manage to get out. Vicki's ghost waits in the front seat as Elena struggles to escape the burning vehicle. She calls out Stefan's name, and he awakes and kicks the trunk's door clean off. And then Vicki finds herself rudely ripped from the car and back at Matt's side — Bonnie's done a spell to undo the one that made the ghost corporeal. Matt tells his sister he has to let her go and she disappears as the candles flash once more. Elena manages to get out of the car, finally — but before it explodes, she implores Ric to go back for a still-woozy Stefan. They drag him out just in the nick of time. Back at the Salvatore's, Damon tends to Elena's wounds. Ric arrives to take her home, but before they leave, Stefan reappears and congratulates them on almost getting the best of him. Then he notes that Elena needs him, because he'll “always protect her.” Ric and Elena turn to go, but Stefan calls to his former love and asks him why she didn't let him die.“Because I still have hope,” she says. “I know who you really are. Better than anyone, Stefan. I'm not giving up.” His answer is stinging: “Elena. Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?”“No, Stefan —it makes me strong,” she says, before stabbing him squarely in the stomach. Bonnie isn't speaking to Jeremy because she's mad about his relationship with Anna. As it turns out, she has right to be angry — Jeremy's thinking about Anna nonstop, which results in her being with him almost all the time. His attachment to her is also making her corporeal… just like Vicki. And while Caroline and Tyler kiss and make up after fighting about his allegiance to Klaus, the next morning Rebekah comes to the hybrid with a surprise — a girl, already bleeding from the neck. It doesn't take much prompting before Tyler's eagerly devouring her. Katherine managed to awaken Mikael by sprinkling his lips for some human blood. But Mikael doesn't feed off the living, he tells her. "So what do you eat?" she asks right after removing his chains… and right before becoming Mikael's first meal in two decades. And just at the end, Mason appears at the Salvatore Boarding House, breaking vases and finally, attacks Damon. }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Malese Jow as Anna * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Co-Starring * Onira Tares as Cheerleader * TJ Hassan as Coach Lyman Trivia * Antagonists: Esther (unseen) and Vicki Donovan. * This is the 50th episode of The Vampire Diaries. ** Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder are the only actors to appear in all 50 of them. * This episode is an homage to the Pilot as it parallels events that happened in that episode, like: ** Cheerleader Practice ** Back-To-School Bonfire ** Elena and Stefan meeting as she leaves the boys bathroom * Kevin Williamson did not write this episode with Julie, because of conflicts with The Secret Circle writings and production. * doesn't appear in this episode. * Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler have appeared in all the first 6 episodes, for the second time since Season Two. * Having made cameo appearances in The End of The Affair and The Reckoning, this is the first episode to fully feature Mikael. * Rebekah meets and in this episode. * Stefan mentions the Homecoming Dance to Elena, which will occur in Homecoming. * Elena gets jealous for the first time when she sees Damon with Rebekah. Stefan notices Elena's jealousy, which is the first hint that she has has feelings for Damon. Continuity * mentions that she used the vervain grenade on . It was first seen in Rose and in The Hybrid. * We learn that it has been one year since Elena meet Stefan on the first day school of Junior Year, which would place the start of Senior Year on September 6, 2010. * Taylor Kinney was credited in the closing credits of this episode to keep Mason's return a surprise. ** A similar situation happened in the Season Two finale with Malese Jow (Anna) and will happen later in the season with Daniel Gillies ( ). * Mason Lockwood was last seen in Plan B. He only appeared in The Sacrifice and By the Light of the Moon on video. This is his first appearance as a ghost. * , , , , , , , and are the only characters to appear in both Pilot and this episode. ** was featured in a picture on Pilot, but she didn't make a physical appearance in that episode. ** Jenna doesn't appear in this episode. ** Alaric first appearance was after Pilot. ** Niklaus and Silas absent in both Pilot and this episode. * Alaric returns in this episode. He was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. Cultural References * The title is a reference to . * Stefan is playing a twisted version of Twister , the viral game by Hasbro. Because of the awkward positions and close proximity, there is a level of sexual tension in this game. * Damon calls Rebekah "Barbie Klaus." A reference to the popular blond doll that is often an euphemism for dumb blond. * Vicki says she will fit right in a town with vampires, witches and werewolves. It could be a reference to the cult British TV series Being Human. * Damon says "Come on, Buffy" to Elena, which is a reference to the successful TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer which aired from 1997 until 2003. * Damon calls Elena "Warrior Princess." That is a reference to another successful TV series Xena: Warrior Princess, which originally aired from 1995–2001. * Damon says that "the way to a vampire's heart" is to reach it from beneath the ribcage. But he could as well have said through the stomach, since that is also a soft spot.... * Caroline calls Tyler a Minion. That's usually reserved for a very obedient, subservient sidekick. * Rebekah has never eaten a S'more before. Maybe because they were invented in 1927, and she was daggered in 1922... * Tyler says "I consider it a challenge" - that is a reference to the meme used by Barney Stinson from the TV comedy series How I Met Your Mother. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.03 million viewers in the USA. Quotes : (To Alaric): "You're not gonna want to mess with me." : : "Vampires, they will hurt whoever they want and they will do it without remorse!" : : "You think that I'm crazy to believe that I can protect myself from a vampire." : (To Elena): "No one's going to hurt you. Especially not my brother." : (To Tyler): "Vampire 101, don't wear your breakfast to school." : (To Stefan): "I knew you'd catch me." : (To Stefan): "You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" : (To Elena): "Come on, Buffy." : : "Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" : : "And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?" : (To Katherine about Mikael): "We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-ripperfy Stefan before he destroys my house." : (To Matt): "In a town full of vampires, werewolves and witches I'll fit right in." : (To Tyler): "Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. Why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid slave minion?" : (To Caroline): "Everything I like about me is you." : (Talking about Tyler): "How do we fix him?" : : "Get a new boyfriend." : : "Why didn't you let me die?" : : "Because I still have hope. I know who you really are. Better than anyone, Stefan. I'm not giving up." : : "Elena. Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" : : "No, Stefan, it makes me strong." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures OM3 (3).jpg OM3 (2).jpg OM3.jpg The-vampire-diaries-promo-smells-like-teen-spirit_450x212.png Vampire-diaries_3.jpg Behindthescenes.jpg|Claire and Candice-behind the scenes|linktext=Claire and Candice-behind the scenes Vampire-Diaries-Caroline_510.jpeg Vampire-Diaries-Stefan_510.jpg VD 306A 0472b.jpg VD 306A 0483b.jpg VD 306A 0455b.jpg VD 306A 0200b.jpg VD 306A 0171b.jpg sltsx1.jpg sltsx2.jpg sltsx3.jpg sltsx4.jpg sltsx5.jpg sltsx6.jpg sltsx7.jpg Elena training.png|Elena training Rebekah moving into Salvatore house.png|Rebekah vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h16m25s164.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h16m31s224.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m37s122.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m50s4.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h21m41s255.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m43s190.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h22m43s103.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h17m51s2.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-31.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-30.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-27.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-6.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-26.png 306VampireDiaries0796.jpg 306VampireDiaries0798.jpg 306VampireDiaries0799.jpg 306VampireDiaries0801.jpg 306VampireDiaries0806.jpg 306VampireDiaries0807.jpg 306VampireDiaries0813.jpg 306VampireDiaries0815.jpg 306VampireDiaries0825.jpg 306VampireDiaries0827.jpg 306VampireDiaries0828.jpg 306VampireDiaries0829.jpg 306VampireDiaries0830.jpg 306VampireDiaries0832.jpg 306VampireDiaries0835.jpg 306VampireDiaries1507.jpg 306VampireDiaries1513.jpg 306VampireDiaries1518.jpg 306VampireDiaries1524.jpg 306VampireDiaries1547.jpg 306VampireDiaries1548.jpg 306VampireDiaries1549.jpg Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-23.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-21.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-8.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h05m51s132.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h04m07s117.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h02m13s251.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h00m39s85.png 00634570fb3.jpg 00635550e17.jpg 00635630e72.jpg 0f20f666b13453f15685f0d998eb9b6d.jpg 21e7038c7a084ef821861041a4df6d8c.jpg 55c824d1d51686c9b49ab305733ab4cf.jpg 58ec57915514552f74c51715468c4886.jpg 614f12881eb626f5c28c1bc308dd4d5f.jpg 73615ccccc5621faf97b1b6a32ec02a2.jpg 00634310f80.jpg bcc727bad93239836c7caf763f379fe1.jpg 0053.jpg 0190.jpg 0267.jpg 0270.jpg 0272.jpg 0279.jpg 0289.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m33s169.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m21s89.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h35m36s73.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h03m56s2.png 3c8d43a35b8e70b389b65a47a3e49773.jpg 55c824d1d51686c9b49ab305733ab4cf.jpg Tyler-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg|Tyler and Caroline. Tyler-and-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Stefan-and-Elena-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirt.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Katherine-Jeremy-The -Reckoning.jpg Screenshot_2020.jpg Screenshot_2021.jpg Screenshot_2022.jpg Screenshot_2023.jpg Screenshot_2024.jpg Screenshot_2025.jpg Screenshot_2026.jpg Screenshot_2027.jpg Screenshot_2028.jpg Screenshot_2029.jpg Screenshot_2030.jpg Screenshot_2031.jpg Screenshot_2032.jpg Screenshot_2035.jpg Screenshot_2033.jpg Screenshot_2034.jpg Screenshot_2038.jpg Screenshot_2039.jpg Screenshot_2037.jpg Screenshot_2036.jpg Screenshot_2041.jpg Screenshot_2040.jpg Screenshot_2042.jpg Screenshot_2043.jpg Screenshot_2044.jpg Screenshot_2045.jpg Screenshot_2046.jpg Screenshot_2047.jpg Screenshot_2048.jpg Screenshot_2049.jpg Screenshot_2050.jpg Screenshot_2051.jpg Screenshot_2052.jpg Screenshot_2053.jpg Screenshot_2054.jpg Screenshot_2057.jpg Screenshot_2056.jpg Screenshot_2058.jpg Screenshot_2060.jpg Screenshot_2055.jpg Screenshot_2059.jpg Screenshot_2061.jpg 306VampireDiaries1108.jpg 306VampireDiaries1109.jpg 306VampireDiaries1112.jpg 306VampireDiaries1115.jpg 306VampireDiaries1120.jpg 306VampireDiaries1121.jpg 306VampireDiaries1125.jpg 306VampireDiaries1127.jpg 306VampireDiaries1130.jpg 306VampireDiaries1133.jpg 306VampireDiaries1136.jpg 306VampireDiaries1137.jpg 306VampireDiaries1180.jpg 306VampireDiaries1182.jpg 306VampireDiaries1185.jpg 306VampireDiaries1187.jpg 306VampireDiaries1189.jpg 306VampireDiaries1190.jpg 306VampireDiaries1192.jpg 306VampireDiaries1194.jpg 306VampireDiaries1195.jpg 306VampireDiaries1196.jpg 306VampireDiaries1198.jpg 306VampireDiaries1199.jpg 306VampireDiaries1200.jpg 306VampireDiaries1202.jpg 306VampireDiaries1203.jpg 306VampireDiaries1205.jpg 306VampireDiaries1206.jpg 306VampireDiaries1208.jpg 306VampireDiaries1210.jpg 306VampireDiaries1211.jpg 306VampireDiaries1212.jpg 306VampireDiaries1213.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3